Forgotten ( Percy Jackson )
by Gwen Cipher
Summary: "Zeus ! " shouted a very angry 5000 year old deity. Nope she isn't Hera angry at Zeus for cheating on her. She is the eldest daughter of Kronos and Rhea. True ruler of Olympus. Read on to find out. ( PS. I have no idea what is rating k )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I have always wanted to write my ideas down. My wish came true when I found this app. Enjoy. ****In case you are confused this is happening after Percy Jackson returned the lightning bolt.**

**Chapter 1**

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were walking to the dining pavilion for lunch when a random white hole appeared in the sky.

Percy sighed : "This better not be some god angry at us. "

Then, Percy took out riptide and uncapped it ready to attack. Annabeth, seeing what Percy was doing followed and took out her dagger.

Suddenly, a girl about sixteen fell out .Like not the kind fell out ready to attack that kind of fell out. She fell out unconscious. She wore a greek . Her image kept flickering. One moment she have short brown hair, and brown eyes, another moment she had long blonde princess curls and green eyes.

Both of them stood there perplexed until

Annabeth shouted : "Percy ! Don't just stand there, quick help me carry her to the infirmary!!"

Chiron who was outside the infirmary at the moment was confused when he saw Percy and Annabeth carrying an unconscious unknown girl. However the confusion turned into shock after he saw an infinity sign floating above her head.

Chiron immediately took the girl from Percy and Annabeth and galloped back into the infirmary.Percy and Annabeth being two curious demigods followed Chiron.

Will Solace ( doctor in training ) , son of Apollo, pouring nectar and ambrosia into the girls mouth. When Will stopped pouring the godly food, the girl's eyes opened and she shouted : " More! " she was half shouting half hyperventilating. " As delicious as it is you can't eat too much you will burn. " Will explaining calmly.

" No!! "

Suddenly, all the nectar and ambrosia of the camp flew, yes as in magically floating into the infirmary. The girl opened her mouth and she dranked all of it.

" Woah, how did you not bu-burn ? " asked Percy.

" Unless you're a- "

" God " said the girl cutting of Annabeth.

Then everyone in the room kneeled down on one knee.

" Sorry fo_r not_ recognizing you Lady -? "

said Annabeth.

" Woah, Woah, what is with the kneeling, rise, rise "

" Huh , you are so far the weirdest goddess i have ever seen, no offense. " said Percy.

" Welp, let me introduce myself. I am Infinité,goddess of everything, ruler of Olympus. "

**Ha ! Cliffhanger.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the mistakes**

Chapter 2

" What ? " said Annabeth." Lord Zeus, you must be joking with us or testing us. "

" Nope, i am not my brother Zeus. I swear on the river Styx. "

Surprisingly, there was no thunder.

" Wait, time out. I thought Zeus is the king of Olympus, or are you Hera . " said Percy

Infinité groaned " Seriously, did my brother not tell anyone about me, did he wipe me from everyone's memory !!!!!!"

" So who are you ? " asked Annabeth.

" Prepare for the long story, and Chiron it's just creepy for you to stand there like a statue. "

Percy,Annabeth and Will flinced. How did Chiron managed to stand there unnoticed for ten whole minutes !!!!???.

" I'm sorry, Lady Infinité, I failed you, I am so sorry. " and then Chiron, surprisingly broke down into tears.

The demigods just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Annabeth had a shocked-this-is-not-happening-what-is-

wrong-I-cannot-believe-it look on her face.

"Chiron, it's not your fault. It is my stupid, selfish, IMBECILE brother's FAULT!!!!! Calm down Colette, calm down. " sais the goddess.

" I thought your name was Infinité ?" asked Will.

The goddess ignored Will and said : " Okay, everyone sit down, cause i am going to tell you a very very very very very not so very long story. "

Chiron walked out, wiping his tears but not before saying : " σας ευχαριστώ . "

" That means thank you in greek right ? "asked Percy.

" Yes, seaweed brain. " said Annabeth rolling her eyes.

" Here, sit down on the sofa. And before you ask anything I magically made this sofa cause I am the goddess of everything. "

The demigods sat down.

" Okay, it started 5000 years ago... " began Infinité.

**Sorry if the chapters were short.**


	3. AN

**Hi,readers !! Sorry not an update, thanks for reading. Give me some feedback.****I am not abandoning this, i will never. I'll try to update frequently. keyword : try****Thank you**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** " Well, I am the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea, as in I'm the first. Which means I am the true ruler of Olympus. A month after I was born, I received my title. As in I know who I'm the goddess of. Since I'm the goddess of everything, I wasn't like given the title by another god or titan. I was borned with it. I only just knew it after a month. You guys know how gods can like shapeshift right ? So basically I look like this when i was a month's old. Don't even question the illogical. I had to pretend I was the goddess of war, not too major, not too minor. If Kronos knew I was the most powerful god in history , you could say everything would be doomed. Remember the part where Kronos gets the whole prophecy thing about the gods overthrowing him ? Well I detected it centuries before it happened. Luckily. I wanted to help Rhea escape but Kronos somehow saw right through me. He knew who I really was, I didn't know how or when he knew about it. He send out a wave of time, I know sounds weird. I couldn't do much, my powers were still developing and I was still didn't understand them. Long story short, i was weak. The wave of time well did what it meant. It was like ocean waves pushing, retreating, pushing, retreating, i went back to the time of the Primordal Chaos, just to saw it was Tatarus times 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I went forward, met Tartarus, nothing compared to Primordal Chaos. Then I went to the worst of everything, it was pure suffer times infinity. The white hell. Nope definitely not heaven. The place is literal endless, it is pure white. It was once black, it is actually the most ancient and powerful part of. the Primordal Chaos. The place sucked your hopes, dreams, purpose to live, your soul evrything inside you to maintain it white and beautiful and endless. Even being the goddess of everything I barely survived. It.. .. it gives you nightmares about it forever unless you find true love. Not just.the kind of romance thing any kind of true love. I spend most of the whole wave of time thing there. Just thinking of it might activate my PTSD. "

Will : " So how are you sane how are you controlling it ? "

" Well, as well as I am the goddess of PTSD, i know weird, i am also the goddess of no PTSD. If i didn't control it, Camp Half-blood is doomed, no the world is doomed. Continuing, after centuries I managed to find the correct time, I reached just in time to help Rhea save Zeus. And yes I was the one who thought about the idea. After that you guys know, until the planning part to get Kronos to barf up my siblings, it was disturbingly, disgustingly disgusting.I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD THE IDEA, I WAS THE ONE WHO PULLED THE PLAN OFF, I WAS THE WHO DID BASICALLY EVERYTHING, ZEUS DID ABOUT NOTHING AND YET HIM AND THE OTHERS GET THE CREDIT, HOW DARE THEY, HOW DARE THEY !!!!!!!!!!! "

A storm started to brew and the winds blew furiously.

" Calm down, deep breaths, get revenge later, ok , calm down,jeez. " said Percy.

" As I was saying, there was no way Zeus could have sneaked into the palace or whatever so easily. I tried and I was caught, the guards are more powerful than you think they are, no one fooled them, especially if you have bad intentions. They sniff it out as fast as a dog looking for drugs . I had to trick Zeus to trick the guards to get into the palace. It wad hard, beyond hard, he kept asking and asking and asking. After everything blah blah blah. You know it . I wasted all of my strength with getting back and planning，I was wasted. So the whole the three brothers chopped Kronos into pieces and send him to Tartarus is true, which is the only part that is true.

Then there was the giant war, nothing different from the actual story. At the giant war, there were giants to oppose each god. They were the opposite of the gods they oppose. BTW the giants were children of our ' favourite ' Gaia and Tartarus. I'm the goddess of everything, the opposite of everything is nothing. I beat the giant, destroyed his essence easily. After that I just helped the other gods to kill their giants. Of course, there was a party after that. During the party I made a mistake that cost me everything, ironic right, i should have known. I drank too mucha and typically I was drunk . Zeus did something i would never forgive him for. He stabbed me in the back, literally with a sword made from the essence of the white hell of Chaos. The pain was excruciating. It was like being burned to ashes, regenerate, sliced to pieces and so on. And I was send to the white hell. AFTER EVERYTHING I BEEN THROUGH TO SAVE THE GODS, TO SAVE OLYMPUS, ZEUS BLAMED ME FOR NOT LETTING HIM BE HERO, UGH, NO ONE HELPED ME!!!!! I WAS IN WHITE HELL FOR 5000 YEARS AND NO ONE CARED!!!! "

At the time Infinité burst into tears crying tears of sadness, hatred and betrayal. The demigods patted her back awkwardly. She radiated sadness, the demigods suddenly had the urge to cry, break down and give up on life. But suddenly " BOOM !!!" A girl with mousy brown hair and a simple white dress about 8 years old burst through the door. Not the kind where she kicks down the door, the kind where she uses magic to explode it. Dramatic right.

" Hi, sis. Are you alright ? " said the girl.

" Is that you... ?" Infinité looked up and said.

" Yes. "

**Hope,you enjoyed it.**


	5. AN (02-07 07:57:32)

**sorry for not updating, too much homework. I'll try to post once a week. but no promises. As i said before, i am never going to abandon or quit this.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter **4

"Calm down sis, calm down. " said the little girl in a cool and soothing voice. Then she placed her hand on Infinité's back and she immediately stopped glitching. Thr demigods felt better and suddenly everything felt peaceful. Something a demigod could never feel, with all the constant monster attacks. Infinité now had dark, long hair and kaleidoscope eyes with light brown skin. It was a weird combination, but she looked beautiful.

" Tha...thanks. "

" Who are you ? " questioned Annabeth.

Th little girl sighed disappointingly and said " I am Hestia, goddes of the hearth. I have been in Camp Half Blood for a long time but it is not surprising you don't know me. No one notices me. "

" Ok ,ok we know you now, calm down. We don't need another goddess break down session about not being remembered. " said Percy , half nervous, half jokingly.

" Nevermind that Perseus Jackson, I did not suffer as much as my sister. And I already accepted everything. "

Everyone looked at the goddess of everything and found that she was asleep peacefully.

" My sister needs the rest she deserves after the millennia of suffering and sadness. "

Then, Hestia just disappeared. Like the i-was-here-but-i-teleported-away kind of disappear.

" Well that was , weird ." commented Percy.

" I have soo many questions, but I didn't get ask them before Infinité fell asleep. "

said Annabeth.

" Enough with the chit chat, help me carry her on the bed." said Will who was struggling to lift the goddess up.

Just then Percy and Annabeth realised that the sofas they sitting on just now disappeared when Hestia left. So, Infinité was left laying on the floor.

After the demigods, place the goddess on the bed, put a glass of water, and no ambrosia ( cause Infinité ate all of them ) ,they left the room.

" Let's find Chiron-" but Annabeth intrupted Percy " No, let's give him some space. " Percy shrugged and walked towards the combat arena.

Annabeth walked towards the big house to find Chiron, despite what she said. But, she was not going for answers about Infinité , she was going to Chiron about something else. The goddess sent her a message telepathicly just now, it was about Percy and the dangers camp was about to face...


	7. Chapter 5

Percy instead of going to the combat arena as he said, went to the beach. It was where he could concentrate the best( duh! being the son of Poseidon and stuff ) He was deep in thought, the goddess of everything send him a message. Right after he left the infirmary, he found a piece of paper in his hands.He was positive, he did not have it before. What was on the paper frightened him, it was not a warning, more like a statement about it coming true, and it would. He decided to take a stroll around the beach. He thought about the message, the goddess, it was all messed up.

He didn't realize it was dinner already until he heard the sound of the horn in the distance. As he walked towards the dining pavilion, he looked back at the ocean one more time, he knew about the dangers he was going to face, after Luke's betrayal and the goddess warning, he couldn't have felt worse. He gave a silent prayer to his dad to help him, what he needed was answers, not another problem to face.

Percy walked towards the dining pavilion, feeling and looking depressed.

He wanted to tell Chiron or maybe Annabeth, but the last line of the message said,

_...beware son of the sea, tell no one._

He remembered as he read the last line, thunder roared, he knew it was symbolizing that someone swore on something and even though he didn't, he knew it was because of him. What he didn't know was that Annabeth got a warning too..

Infinité POV.

_"You will never escape child. We shall haunt you FOREVER!! "_

Infinité woke from her dream in fright. It was them again, they just kept haunting her. No matter what she used to shut them out. She was the goddess of everything, why couldn't she, just get rid of them!???!!!?! She pushed her dreams away. She is going to live a new life, away from her past, away from the other gods. She was going to live a life as a not-goddess. She looked outside and found the sun setting, did she sleep that long? " No matter, " she thought " I'll just go to the dining pavilion for dinner" Ever since escaping white hell she was famished, ambrosia and nectar didn't really help. "She is the goddess of everything, why couldn't she just make herself full?!? " Infinité sighed. Her powers were weakend by a lot times 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000. " That must be the problem " She walked out from the room and towards the dining pavilion, not knowing ( _for the first time in forever ) _she was going to meet the gods she hated very, very soon.


	8. Chapter 6

Infinité POV.

I walked into the dining pavilion and saw everyone looking at me weirdly. I looked at my clothes and saw that i was sti wearing a greek dress. I groaned. I will myself to change my clothes, only to fail miserably.

I walked to Annabeth, ( wow somehow i knew here name, maybe my powers are regaining ) and asked " Annabeth, is there any extra T-shirts and pants ( **An. not sure where your from but thenpants mean trousers) "**She looked sad and depressed, if only i could read her mind. " Sure " was all she said and walked away, and coming back with an orange T-shirt, the same as the one she was wearing and a jeans pants. " Here " I thanked her and went to change.

After that I went to sit at an empty table. " No you can't sit there, that's the Zeus's cabin's table " It was Percy( yup my powers are totally regaining, i know his name too ), Annabeth beside him. " Ok then, where do I sit. "

" there " He pointed at the table where Chiron was. I shrugged and walked over there.

" Hi, Chiron "

" Ah, Lady Infinité, i see you have recovered "

" Yes, but not thoroughly. Just call me Colette, it sounds nicer, and cut the Lady thing, it sounds awkward "

Everyone just stood there dumbfounded, like everyone. Did I speak too loud.

" La..lady-" began Percy. I cut him off with a glare. " What did I say about the whole lady business. it's awkward, why would anyone think of calling a god like that? " Their expressions turned from shocked to is-this-a-dream-this-is-not-happening-you-are-joking.

" What !?!" I asked

" Well, that's what we call all the gods, lady, Lord etc. if not well you dead, man." Said a random camper, I think his name is

Charles Beckendorf?

" Wait a minute, has it always been like this ? " everyone nodded.

"Are you a goddess," someone piped up.

I ignored him.

" I LEAVE FOR 5000 YEARS, YES ITS LONG BUT STILL, WHEN I'M GONE YOU DECIDE TO CHANGE MY RULES, WHAT HAPPENED TO TREATING EVERYONE AS EQUALS!?!!?!!?!!??! " I shouted angrily, looking a the sky, I was losing, how dare he!?!!. No response, huh that pathetic coward.

Everyone just looked at like I was crazy, then they looked at the sky as if something was going to happen. everyone just sad there tensed.

" Ok ," I broke the awkwardness " Let me introduce myself, I'm Infinité, as you heard Chiron. But just call me Colette, I know it's a French name, Aphrodite kids, I know. Doesn't matter. I'm , wait for it, the goddess of everything, yes it sounds lame but ya. True ruler of Olympus. I'm too lazy to retell the reason Zeus is King. So... " I snapped my fingers, sending my story to everyone, ( yay! lots of my powers are back ). Everyone started crying.

" How did you survive !?!? " shouted a camper.

I snapped my fingers ( I don't need too but it sounds cool, so ya) and everyone went back to normal.

" Yes, it's devastatingly heartbreakingly sad. Blame it on Zeus. The nerve of him, betray me, then change my rules. THE NERVE ! But it's fine, just continue eating. "

The campers continued eating, but they kept whispering about me, I know because duh telepathy and stuff.

Then, I saw Dionysus walking towards the table Chiron was.

" Hey, Chi- " he stopped short when he looked at me. " In...infi...nité ??? "

" ALL I NEED IS THE FACE OF ANOTHER GOD WHO HAD THE CHANCE BUT DIDN'T SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!THE FACE OF ANOTHER GOD WHO BETRAYED ME." Yes, Zeus wiped the memories of all the mortals and monster about me , destroyed all the temples and shrines dedicated to me , but he didn't wipe the memories of the gods and Giants about me.

Oh, Dionysus is soo dead .


	9. Chapter 7

Percy P.O.V

Wow. I have never seen Mr D that scared or even scared before. He looked at Infi- no Colette, as she wants us to call her. well anyway, Mr D looked at Colette like she was the end of him, actually she probably is.

" Dionysus," Colette said in a low and dangerous tone.

" Hi.ii " said Mr D, who was frozen on the spot in fear.

Wait a minute, he is legitly frozen on the floor with ice!

" I...I'm s...or..ry "

" Your not getting away like that , I can forgive Chiron because HE TRIED TO HELP, WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU SELFISH, PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A GOD!!!! "

She's really angry. I would have laughed because , well because , it's not every day you see the tough and sorta jerky arrogant god like Mr D cower in fear like that. But I didn't laugh, because unlike in the infirmary, now she radiated anger, the feeling to want to destroy. I was ALMOST tempted to start wacking everything in my sight. but it felt like apart from anger, she sent out a wave to prevent us to declare war, etc. It was weird.

Annabeth P.OV.

I looked at Percy, he had a confused look on his face, but not the whats-going-on confused, it's more like why-is-this-happenning-i-want-to-know confused. Percy might be a seaweed brain but he is not that oblivious and stupid, he has a brain, but not a very good one.

I knew he was thinking about the same thing as I was. Colette radiated anger and destruction, but also a wave of restraint to destroy and kill. Weird. It feels like she cares about the demigods well fare and doesn't want us to destroy ourselves? This is unusual, gods as powerful as her usually don't give a second thought about us. To them , we are replaceable . And she is also the goddess of war, being the goddess of everything. So why?

Travis P.O.V.

( **AN. Ha**** ! bet you didn't expect that did you )****( For those that don't know him he is Travis Stoll, son of Hermes )****( And I ship TRATIE )**

I take back wanting to prank her. Me and Conner ( **AN. his brother, not twin ) **,

( **AN. bold **is Colette, normal is Travis )

[ start of mind-talking ]

**No! it's Conner and I. **

Wait ,who said that.

**Hi, it's me Colette.**

Ahhh, you can read my mind.

**Duh, I'm the goddess of everything.****What were you thinking?**Nothing.

**I know how thanks!**Noooo!

[ end of mind-talking ]

I didn't try to deny it. I know the first rule of pranking is never admit you did that prank,. but she can read my mind, there is no use hiding.

I thought she was a new camper, even though she looked a little too old to be one.

[ start of mind-talking ]

**Old?**Arghhhh, stop that.

**Old.****And Chiron is not old.**no-

**And Dionysus or as you can him Mr D is not old.**no -**But I'm old.***** sigh**[ end of mind-talking ]Finally she's gone. It's creepy someone can just do that. No privacy at all. Creepy.

Is that a new camper ? Someone else to prank.

Wait now is perfect to do the golden mango prank. I get Conner.


	10. Chapter 8

Infinité POV

Annabeth... Wise and smart, too bad she has to face Arachne. Wait, how do I know this, oh I'm the goddess of everything. Arghhhh, I'm confusing myself. Where was i, ah kicking Dionysus's butt.

" So, Mr D, as they call you. Do you fancy traditional or modern style to die? Traditional as in lightning bolts and stuff, modern as in angry campers and stuff. which do you like ? huh "

" S..o...ry"

" NO APOLOGIES, ITS TOO LATE, and I think the modern way will do, I know a few campers that want to give you a piece of their mind. "

" I'll do anything, please !! " Dionysus started crying his eyes.

I can sense that the campers are trying not to laugh. it is kind of funny. well revenge is revenge, as Nemesis will say. Talking about Nemesis, poor Ethan Nakamura.

" I got a better plan, let's do it COLETTE Style, good ? "

I summoned lightning, water, fire and basically all the elements you guys know. But it was not to hurt him, just to see him scared, maybe hurt him a little, to just his ego! MUAH haha. Ooooo. Better get some cameras !

The elements formed into animal spirit-like stuff**(** **AN** . **Sorry! yes like in frozen 2 )** and started attacking Dionysus . Water turned into horses **( AN. sorry! but I have to do a AN here. Horses, Poseidon get it. Or just frozen 2. Not copying. Meh ) **and charged at him, kicking him, spraying water once in awhile, basically dousing him in water. Wind turned in to eagles and basically flew around him creating a tornado. He tried to use strawberry vines to pull him to the ground but fire just burned them away

Then many other elements attacked him blah blah blah. I'll spare you the details. But it was quite funny when the fire fox kept chasing him around in circles.

I would have spared him, BUT he LAUGHED, he LAUGHED! Instead of helping me when I was stabbed, he LAUGHED.

" As I promised, campers any of you guys want reve- " they ran to the weapons rack, got a weapon and well joined into the fight. Except for Drew, some Athena campers, and some new kids at the Hermes table.

Ah, what a beautiful night, Artemis doing a great job up there.

I waved my hand at the moon, I could see Artemis face when she saw me, it was priceless. I walked towards Chiron, he looked at the angry mob in both horror and amusement. Then, he blew the conch horn, signalling the campers to stop. Ama-ZHANGly the campers stopped.

" Children, despite given permission by, " he looked at me, " we must still at least respect the gods a little, and this place is a mess. You must clean it up yourselves, no campfire tonight. "

The campers groaned and complained about me starting it, some shutted up the complainers.

" Chiron, I clean this place up it's faster that way. Kids back to your cabins , no buts. Good night sleep tight, don't let the harpy's catch you sneaking out ! " I put some charmspeak in my words. The campers then proceeded to their cabins. Chiron walked to the big house, Dionysus was no where to be seen. I shrugged and clean up the place

What a night.


	11. AN (04-20 07:20:42)

**hi guys, sorry for not updating. I have ****ideas but I am just brainstorming now. sorry... you could say it is on hold...**

**sorry**


End file.
